


New Beginnings...

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey
Summary: This is set right after the attack of the Chroma Conclave on Emon and is set from the point of view from some of the refugees.





	New Beginnings...

**Author's Note:**

> This has had a touch of editing thanks to Commenter Mark for the suggestion.  
> And if anyone else finds anything else they think might help with flow please feel free to let me know.

      The woman known as Cassandra turned to one of the guards that was with her now, "Try to find a decent sized building for all of them for the night. We'll work on better accommodations tomorrow when all has settled. One of the inns might suffice, we can send some people to help clear it out and clean it up." 

"Of course M'Lady."  He turned now to the white haired man- the one member of Vox Machina known as Lord Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III (as he so liked to introduce himself)- and asked him, "If you'll all follow me M'Lord?"

Lord Percival actually bowed out stating that he had to speak with his sister, but he turned to the group and promised them all they'd be safe there and convinced them all to follow the guard.

After a good twenty minutes walk the guard- having gathered many to help him- lead them into an abandoned building that looked like it had seen better days, but it was still standing and looked as if it all it needed was a good cleaning.

Prior to this, at the back of the group a woman looked to her husband upon hearing that they might have use of an Inn for their stay. The two shared a look, a smile, and a nod. Once they were shown to the tavern the woman stepped forward and began rolling up the sleeves on her dress. Looking to the guard she gave him a soft smile and a nod of appreciation, "I think this will be perfect. If your people would be so kind as to lend a hand, my family and I can get this place up and running for our people."

When her husband stepped up beside her the guard gave the pair a surprised look but nodded none the less. "Let us know what you need, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Vera. My husband is Voren. And our children, Willow and William."

The Guard gave this family a good look now as a set of teenage fraternal twins stepped up beside the adults. The woman was tall- just past his own shoulder- and built as if she knew work and a life of adventure and her husband stood taller than his own six and a half feet. The one calling herself Vera had long red hair, bright blue eyes, and her skin the color of copper. Getting a better look at her he saw that she had the tell tale pointed ears of an elf but she didn't have the look of being a full elf. Nor was she half-elf...

It was Voren- her husband that seemed a bit harder to pin down. His skin was a dark chocolate in color, with an undertone of red and the hat he wore kept the guard from seeing most of the man's features. But it was their children that gave him pause. They had their father's skin tone, their mother's ears and eyes, and something about them seemed both ethereal and demonic at the same time. But the look of this family together and he had no idea why but he just knew that this was something they were used to.

No not the relocating or the being refugees part. But keeping people's spirits up and keeping them protected. With a nod to her now he took a half step back and motioned for them to have at it. Vera cleared her throat and took a look around before turning to her family, "Voren, take Willow and a few others and head to the upper floor, clear rooms if need be, and make them ready for occupants. William and I will get started down here with the help of everyone else."

The guard watched with odd fascination as this family seemed to be in their element. The daughter followed her father up to the second floor with several other people in tow while her brother moved with his mother behind the counter as a few other of the refugees and some people of Whitestone began righting tables and chairs, that had been knocked over or moved off to the sides at some point.

      Behind the bar Vera began to take stock of things there and moved on until she found a kitchen. Finding it stocked with only the barest of essentials she called her son back to her, "I want you to start looking through the dishes and get them set to be cleaned. I'm going to check around for anything else. We need to feed these people and clean dishes is where we'll start." When he agreed and set about doing as she told him she moved about more. A short bit later she found what could possibly have been the food stores. She found it empty, as if it had been cleared out by people leaving or picked clean by squatters. Whatever the reason, they had nothing food wise to work with at the moment.

Finding this she made a mental note and continued her investigations of what she had to work with. What she found next had her grinning. "This I can work with." She returned then to her son who had just finished his search of the kitchen wares and organized it all together. "Use Prestidigitation for tonight. We'll do things properly when we are sure everyone is properly cared for."

"Yes, Mother."

Kissing his forehead she left him to it as she went in search of his father.

       Vera found Voren as he was coming down the stairs with Willow behind him, the girl holding a scroll in one hand and a quill in the other as she made notes while her father dictated something to her. At his wife's side now the trio looked around and found that the townspeople of Emon and those of Whitestone had made quick and efficient work of getting the dining area in order.

"This place was cleaned out of food, but I did find what appears to be good quality drink." Voren gave her a grin and in his soft but deep tone he comments, "Our specialty."

A grin on her lips she nods, "Yes. But there is still the matter of food."

"Perhaps others who came with us might have things? I know I packed The Bag with some things too." Their daughter's voice was as soft as Voren's but held a hint of steel, like her mother's. "I'll see what I can find in it. Will has it." She left her parents and went in search of her brother while the two decided to move among the people of Emon and explain the situation.

       Half an hour later saw Willow had been right and Vera was currently preparing a meal large enough for the refugees and even a few of their guests that were helping to settle them.

"Mother, what will happen with all of these people?"

"Vox Machina will protect them with everything they have, but past that I don't know. Every story is different. Every people is different."

"Did you and father ever face something like this?"

Vera smiled as memories of her life of adventure came back to her. "We faced many dragons, but none like the Chroma Conclave. And nothing nearly so ancient as Thordak or that White... But we did face a vile and evil Fire Elemental bent on destroying the entirety of Tal'Dorei."

"What happened?" William's voice sounded awed and she smiled. "Why not go and find your Uncle he tells the story better."

William giggled a little as he nodded, "He is a Bard after all." So saying he kissed his mother's cheek and headed off to do just that. Several minutes later Willow joined her mother. "Tell me why William asked Uncle to tell him the story about an Evil Fire Elemental."

       Vera smiled at the eldest twin- of this set- as she turned to set what was esentially a large black cauldron on the fire she'd set in the cooking grate. "That would be because I told him to. Your Uncle tells the story better than I do. And he wanted to know if your father and I ever dealt with something like the Chroma Conclave."

"Have you?" 

"As I told William you go ask your Uncle. He's most likely telling the story now, so go on." As she talked Vera magically filled the cauldron with water and stoked the fire for a few moments then turned back to the food she was preparing.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Mother?"

"I'm fine Wil, go listen to our adventures. You relax that way. This is my version of relaxation." She leaned in for her daughter to kiss her cheek before the elder twin turned to leave, "And Wil, you and your brother, keep an eye on your siblings."

"Yes, Mother."

With that Vera was alone again. Working calmly now she focused on her task at hand. Of the things that everyone managed to bring with them she had many vegetables, breads, sliced meats and cheeses, as well as even some properly preserved hunks of meat. Some courtesy of her family, and much from the few farmers that were here. Tonight everyone would eat well.

      In the Tavern proper Voren was tending to the cleaning of the bar and making sure that the tables were cleaned as well. People needed places to eat after all.

He had taken the hat off and the guard that was still there now saw that the big man was a Teifling. Or at least had the horns and eyes of one. But he seemed a gentle man as his voice was soft when he spoke and his actions were gentle. Voren was a complete contrast of his appearance.

A fire had been started in the hearth and the once abandoned Tavern and Inn now had a warmth to it again. Something it had lacked for a long time.

But it was the crowd gathered around that fire that gave the place more life now.

"Uncle Raydek, Mother told me to ask you about the story of the Evil Fire Elemental?"

This caught the attention of the guard now as a man in the center of the group laughed loudly and leaned back in the chair he occupied now. "Well that's a grand tale indeed!" The man speaking was a curious fellow. He had a full white beard and head full of hair the same color, but his ears were pointed as if he too were an elf. But the Guard knew that elves didn't grow beards. And that was a fine beard that a dwarf would be proud of.

"But to know of that adventure, you'd have to know of the group that took him on. And to know of them, we have to start at the very beginning..." The...Dwelf? took a moment to sigh, "But I'm not sure we have time for a story of that length." Many of the children around him and even several of the adults all urged him on with claims of "Oh please?" and "Go on!"

The one known as Uncle Raydek laughed again and nodded, "Alright, alright." He pulled a pipe from somewhere and began to pack it with some pipe weed as he seemed to think for a few moments, "Let's start at the very beginning."

"A very fine place to start." Voren's voice came from the right of the group as he worked on cleaning several of the tables there.

Raydek gave the man a grin and cleared his throat as he started to light his pipe now, "First we shall introduce you to the intrepid leaders of our fine group, our hosts for the evening, Sir Voren and his wife Lady Vera..."

The Guard watched as the group around the man that was clearly a Bard leaned in to listen raptly as the man began an epic tale of death, love, adventure, and chaos.

And damn could this man weave a good tale...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this needs a bit of polishing, but I decided to post it now.  
> This is most definitely my first foray into CR fanfic as I am still watching Campaign 1 at the moment.  
> This was an idea that I got as Pike was summoning the guardian to help rebuild the temple and the Keep.  
> So please, let me know what you all think.
> 
> Love and Good Reading~  
> NeoCortex~


End file.
